Love is Ageless
by Zaelye
Summary: Sirius Black mysteriously comes back from the veil 4 months after Voldemort is killed. He starts to take interest in the now older Hermione. SBHG
1. Alive

**A/N:** This is my first ever story. I don't expect it to be wonderful, and I do expect me to improve as the story continues. This story takes place four months after Voldemort chapter is very short due to starting so** late** and I'm getting **tired**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mrs. Rowling is God.

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic all was quiet, for almost everyone had went home for the night. But in the Department Of Mysteries, the Death Chamber was awake. The veil had started changing colors, the curtain dancing in the air. The room shook, the walls and floor cracked, the air turned hot. As if their was an earthquake the whole room was trembling. Once heard whispers were replaced by screams and cries. The curtain blast open turning a deep red, the screams halted. A man walked out from the curtain; the man was no other than Sirius Black.

He looked around, the room was now still and cold. _Where is everyone? What happened to the fight... Where's Harry!? _The last thing he remembered was blasting spells at death eaters. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. He sank to the floor, wondering what had happened to him. Whispers sounded behind him, he looked around and seen his old friends and order members smiling at him through the veil. Scanning through them, he found Remus and James at once.

"What happened? What does this mean?" Sirius shouted at them. They just smiled at him, he tried to make out the whispers but couldn't. He found Lily among them and looked at her for answers. She simply nodded; they all waved and disappeared into the veil. He looked after them, hoping they would come back, but they never returned. Lowering his head he started to sob. Feelings of fatigue came over him; he curled up on the floor before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

For what seemed like an eternity, he was woke by screams and shouts. Too exhausted to open his eyes, he tried to grasp what they were saying. He thought he heard Harry's name being shouted. He tried to open his eyes but failed, so he listened harder, hoping that his godson was there or even alive. A man was talking closely to him, he caught the words 'dead' and 'St. Mungo's'. Feeling dizzy, he couldn't force himself to stay conscious anymore. _Please Harry, be safe... don't be hurt... don't be dead..._

* * *

Review please, tell me what you thought, ask questions, and make suggestions. I honestly have no clue where I'm going with the story :3  
If you don't like it so far, don't waste your time reading it, there are tons of stories on this site, go read them. You're not going to like every story on here, different ones appeal to different people, if this isn't appealing to you don't waste your time or mine. Thank you and good night.


	2. Awake

**A/N: **To answer the question in the reviews, Harry is 18, Hermione is 19, Ron is 18, Sirius is 39 (His age whether he aged in the veil or not). The date now should be September, 1998. Thanks to Harry Potter wikia :D!

I might not be able to update much for tomorrow with school and my fathers wedding, but since I love writing this I'll try.

I still don't know what I plan in the end of this story, but I'll go with the flow until then.

_Italics mean Sirius is talking to himself within the depths of his mind. Aka he's thinking.

* * *

_

Once Sirius woke again he felt as though he had been sleeping for days. He opened his eyes to a dark and dusty room. He recognized it immediately, it was his room. He looked around at the walls, not recognizing most of the things. He was more confused now than he had been. He tried to sit up but his whole body ached like he had been hit by a bus. He gasped at the pain in his right arm when he tried to push himself up with it. He relaxed back into the bed listening to the house wondering how he got here. He heard shuffling outside of his door, he assumed someone had heard him attempting to sit up. He looked around for his wand but couldn't find it. He gripped the bed as the door opened. A small, grumpy house-elf walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Master Black is awake at last. Kreacher thought he would sleep all week." Kreacher grumbled at him setting the tray next to Sirius. "Kreacher thought Master Black was dead, he celebrated his death each year." Sirius scowled at Kreacher as he left the room mumbling. _What on Earth did he mean dead?_ Sirius looked at the food on the bed. It was tomato soup, only it wasn't burnt with Kreacher's bad cooking. He heard bigger foot steps coming up the stairs. A girl swept into the room, he knew who she was immediately.

"Oh! Sirius! You're awake, we've been so worried about you!" Hermione ran over and hugged him. Sirius winced in pain and Hermione felt it and pulled away. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot. The healers said you would be sore when you woke up, here drink this." She pulled a vial of healing potion and held it to his lips as he drank.

"You'll feel better in about five minutes. Are you hungry?" She picked up the tray and sat it on his night stand. He shook his head and stared up at her. The once bushy haired book worm was now a gorgeous young woman. He was in shock at how attractive she was now. His eyes traced down her curvy, but in shape body. _No... This is Hermione, I can't think about her like this... _Hermione was sitting on his bed leaning up against the headboard waiting for his soreness go away. She yawned and gazed down, drifting into sleep. Sirius watched as her eyes slowly fell closed. He looked out the window and realized it was night time.

He felt his body go back to normal and he was able to move again. He sat up in bed and reached out his hand to pet a hair away from her face. She jerked her head up and gazed at his hand.

"Hermione. What happened?" He asked feeling slightly embarrassed. She took a moment to respond, wondering if she should tell him now.

"I think we should wait until Harry comes home. He should be back by morning."

"Harry? How is he? Where is he?"

"He's fine, Sirius, we all are. He went to stay at the Weasley's for the night. He wanted to be here when you woke up but he needed to talk to Ginny." She smiled slightly and picked at the blanket fuzz feeling his eyes watching her.

"What time is it now?"

"Its four in the morning. You should get some sleep, you need it. I need to go back to bed too, I'm exhausted." She stretched and got up to leave. Sirius watched her with questions buzzing through his head. He slumped down into the bed, relieved that Harry was alive and well. Now thoughts of Hermione flooded his head. He tried to push them away, knowing that it was impossible to think he could ever do anything with his godsons best friend. _She's so beautiful it's intoxicating. It's not right for me to feel this way... I'm much too old... _He was slowly dozing off before he knew it, he pushed the thoughts of her from his mind one last time and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I'm so tired from today D: If you find any errors let me know. Reviews! Questions? Suggestions? I'll update more when I can!


	3. Reunited

**A/N: **So I've had an eventful weekend. I wont go into details ; I'm attempting to spend all day on this chapter, and maybe more. I hope I don't get bored and go off to do more things.

Criticism is welcome, how else will I learn? :D

Also, It was mentioned in a review I start with 'He' a lot. I'll try to stop that, thanks for telling me :]

**Disclaimer:** I didn't create anything but the story line.

**Warning:** If you have not read the Deathly Hallows, this spoils a bit of it. So go read it!

* * *

Sirius sat up stretching. He was no longer sore from the past events of the day before, but he was suffering from staying so long in his bed. Rubbing his eyes and he looked down at the clothes Kreacher set out for him. He picked up the dark denim jeans and button up striped shirt and went to shower. The warm water soothed his aches as he lathered his body. After an hour he got out and dressed for breakfast.

Thumping down to his mother's portrait, he was surprised that she was quiet. He stomped on the floor but the curtains stayed still. He walked over to the curtains and opened them himself; his mother had been gagged with a cloth. She was red with fury and was attempting to scream but all that came out was a very low muffled hum. Sirius started laughing at the sight. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees laughing loud. He heard someone walking towards him and he stood up. He turned to face Hermione with a smile. She grinned at him and glanced at his mother's now purple face.

"I think I did well don't you Sirius?" She said crossing her arms and leaning against him. He put his arm around her. "She's been just delightful since her new addition."

Sirius laughed, "You did this 'Mione? Merlin you're brilliant." He squeezed her to him before releasing her to shut the curtains.

"It's good you're up, Harry returned this morning. He and Ron are making breakfast, they sent me up to see if you were awake." She smiled and lead him into the kitchen. Harry was too busy talking to Ron to hear them come in. Hermione cleared her throat before sitting down. Harry turned around and seen Sirius. Their faces lit up with happiness. Harry ran over to Sirius catching him into a tight hug. Sirius pulled back to examine him.

"Harry, you've grown so much." He looked at Harry with a serious expression. "Now, please... I have to know what happened to me. This confusion is killing me." Harry smirked and lead him to his place. They ate breakfast quickly before they went through the lengthy story of what happened over the last two years. Sirius sat in shock and sadness. He winced when Harry told him about Hermione being tortured. Harry told him everything but how Lupin had died. He decided to save him from this until the end.

"Sirius... I know this is a lot, but... it gets worse..." Harry looked straight at him with a tear rolling down his face. "Just after they had their child, they died" Harry wiped his eyes. "Sirius, it was Tonks and Lupin. They were murdered in the battle at Hogwarts."

"Lupin..." Sirius said quietly remembering them all from the veil. "Yes... I seen them in the veil... all of them... dead..." A tear rolled down his face. Sirius got up from the table and walked to the drawing room. The faces of his murderous family mocked him. Their faces were blasted off of the wall with the flick of his wand. He threw his wand at the wall and sunk to the floor, beating it with his fists. Harry ran to him and caught his arms in a hug; letting him cry on his shoulder as his friends did for him. Sirius leaned up to look at Harry.

"Oh Harry..." He sobbed. "Why am I alive? Why was I brought back but no one else? What makes me so special" He dropped back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who stood in the door way. Hermione had tears streaming down her face; Ron was trying to comfort her. She walked to Sirius and sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Sirius... no one knows why you came back. The experts on the veil were stumped." Hermione told him. Sirius' sobs slowed and he sat up to look at her with his puffy gray eyes. She conjured a tissue and wiped away his tears. They sat in silence staring at the blasted faces. Harry picked up Sirius' wand from the corner and tucked it into his pocket. Harry walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear. Ron left the room with a small grin.

"Sirius, we do have one more thing we brought back to life. Well, with Mr. Weasley's help. I think you'll feel somewhat better when you see it" Harry helped him off of the floor leading him to the front of the house. Once they reached the yard Sirius looked around, but only seen Ron standing there with a anxious smile. Harry gave Sirius a single key. He looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry laughed and ran over to Ron. They stood a few feet apart before grabbing what looked like air; Sirius then realized it was the invisibility cloak. They nodded to each other before ripping it off to reveal Sirius' big black motorcycle that looked completely brand new.

"Taadaa!" They screamed. Sirius stood frozen with a shocked expression. Hermione giggled and pushed him to go to it. He walked to it slowly and sat down on it and ran his hands all over it examining every inch. He got off of the bike and hugged Harry and patted Ron on the back.

"I always liked Arthur, be sure to tell him I said thanks." Sirius smiled at Ron. Hermione walked to the bike and sat on it looking it over. She looked up to meet Sirius' gaze and smiled. Amazed how sexy she looked sitting on his bike, he couldn't help but stare. She seemed to know why he was staring and blushed and moved back on the seat to get comfortable, and at that moment Sirius had an idea. Almost running to the bike, he jumped on in front of Hermione. He started it up and pressed the gas before she could refuse. Harry and Ron laughed as they watched him speed off with Hermione screaming.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius tightly. "Sirius Black I am going to curse you into oblivion!" She screamed from behind him. He drove them down back roads until they reached a small park. When he parked his bike Hermione's fists pounded against his back. He hopped off and picked her up to spin them around.

"Honestly! Put me down. We could have died on that bloody thing!" She screeched at him. _Oh I love it when she's mad._ With one swift motion he caught her in a kiss. It took her a second to realize what was happening. Her eyes opened wide, she relaxed for a moment in his soft innocent kiss, but then she thought of Ron, her boyfriend. Sirius was on fire, he pulled away slowly and looked down at her. She was staring at him in shock. "Sirius... I can't do this. I'm kind of a 'thing' with Ron."

He looked at her bewildered and laughed. "You and that red headed prat? Honestly Mione, you can do better than that."

"What? You mean like yourself?" She glared at him for insulting Ron. He shrugged and pulled her into another kiss. But she pulled away in an instant. "Sirius, honestly, get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like a bloody--" He frowned at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't resist. "Just take me home." With a sigh, he started the bike and drove back to Grimmauld Place feeling her warmth on his back. He felt bad for his actions, but he couldn't help the feeling she enjoyed it.

* * *

If I made a mistake or you have any suggestions let me know!


	4. Nightmare

A/N: I love this story, even if you don't :D. I'm home from school right now just to write a bit. I have a short story I'm doing for school similar to this one, only instead of doing Hermione with Sirius, I made my own little character for him. I might post it here when I'm done and continue it out of school. Any who, I love starting these chapters not knowing where the story is going to end up. :3  
There is a bit fighting in this chapter, but every story needs conflict to make it interesting!  
Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling created everything. I am just twisting it up a bit.

* * *

Once they were back at Sirius' house they didn't speak. Hermione went off to the library, and Harry was playing a game of chess with Ron. Sirius sat on the now visible steps outside of the house with a bottle of fire whiskey. He leaned back against the wall wondering what Hermione was thinking at the moment. _Probably too smothered in a book to think. _The fire whiskey warmed his body as he took another drink. _What is she doing with a guy like Ron? He's a bloody fool._ With another swig he sighed.

Someone was walking up the sidewalk towards him. He looked up at the brown eyes that could only be known as Hermione's. Her hair was in soft curls against her chest, she was wearing a very small skirt matched with a small shirt. The bottle fell from his hands and rolled down the steps. She walked slowly to him, leaning down the place a sweet kiss on his lips. He groaned against her lips, pulling her down to his lap. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, their tongues gliding along each other. Sirius could feel her hands running down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt to feel his hard muscles. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and started to trace her fingers down to his bulge. He pulled back for a moment, looking around to see if any one was watching, but all around was darkness of the night. She nibbled down his neck, hearing him groan, she traced the marks with her tongue. He gasped as she ran over a sensitive part. He took the front of her shirt and ripped it off. She leaned back for him to get a good look. Underneath was a red lacy bra with a bow in the middle of her swelled breasts. His hands ran under it and groped her breasts, his lips tracing her collar bone. She moaned underneath his touch, clawing at his pants that held his rock hard member. Just a few seconds later she stopped.

"Sirius... wait." Her cheeks were flushed. He looked up at her with a frown. She gave him a wide smile that made his heart skip a beat. But then, her teeth started falling out, and bugs climbed from her mouth. He let out a cry not knowing what to do, the bugs were crawling over her face, and jumping onto him. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, he tried to get away but couldn't. She stopped and looked behind him with wide eyes. Sirius turned to see Ron standing there with his wand pointed between his eyes.

Sirius jumped up and looked around. He was drenched with cold sweat. _Just a dream... _He sighed with relief and fell back against the house. The door opened and Harry walked out.

"Hey mate. What are you doing out here? Every one has went to bed." Harry looked at him with concern.

"I was just getting some air; I think I may have lost track of time and dozed off."

"C'mon then, lets get some sleep." Harry went back in with Sirius following. Sirius ran up to his room and collapsed into bed. He stripped off his clothes and threw them across the room. His penis was tenting in his boxers, he was surprised Harry didn't notice it bulging against his jeans. The dream had him aroused, even after the horrific end of it. He pulled his penis out of his boxers and stroked it thinking of Hermione in the red laced bra. He grabbed the sheets as he came close to climax. He conjured a tissue and came into it. The tissue was thrown through the air into the trash bin. He steadied his breathing and went to sleep, hoping for a better dream.

In the morning his head was killing him. He went out of the room to find Harry but the house was still. Shuffling was coming from the library; he slowly made his way into the door. He looked in to see Hermione looking through books. He started to say something but she saw him and got up to leave.

"Oh hello Sirius. Do you need in here? I'll just leave." She said scooping up her books.

"No that's okay. I was wondering if you had any hang over potion." he leaned his head against the cool wall. _My head is pounding so hard... or is that my heart..._

"Hm, I don't think so... I think Ron took the last of it. I'll make more." She said with a smile, excited to be doing something to keep her occupied. She went to the cupboard to find her ingredients. "Take a seat, it will be about thirty minutes before it's ready." He gladly sunk into his big leather chair, watching Hermione work from memory. She was concentrating on her potion to avoid eye contact. She was obviously regretful for the night before. Sinking his head into the chair, Sirius sighed. She looked up at him with concern. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She looked back down at the potion. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, it's just... Ron. I couldn't do anything like that to hurt him. He's been too good to me." Sirius snorted and she scowled, "You have something to say, Padfoot?"

"He's too immature for you 'Mione. I don't see why you chose him is all."

"Oh please, don't think because you're older that you act more mature!"

"Well at least I know how to please a woman." he said in a huff; folding his arms and glaring at the wall. Hermione laughed.

"And how would you know he doesn't?"

"You all don't even share a bed!" Sirius smirked as she blushed. The potion turned a deep purple as she scooped it into a cup.

"Here." She shoved it into his hand, "Mind your own business." He shrugged and drank it; his head ache went away instantly. _Wow... she's really mad... Maybe I should stop? _"Don't bloody smile at me, you mutt!" She screamed at him. _Nah._

"How can I hide a smile when a beautiful woman is standing before me?"

"Oh save it! I'm not falling for your so called 'charm'.

"You know that you think I'm charming. Admit it 'Mione, you're nuts about me." He winked at her. She felt her knees go weak but wasn't going to back down.

"Yes, and you're also old enough to be my father!" she screamed back at him. He froze in his seat; she hit where it hurt. _She's right, though. What's a old bugger like me trying to get a young girl to fancy him._

He sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry Hermione. I'll leave you alone." He left, the hurt he felt shown on his face. She watched him go, knowing she shouldn't have said it. Tears streamed down her face. Little did Sirius know she craved to be with him so much. But she could never betray Ron.

* * *

Poor love birds. Review please! Tell me if I made mistakes, or if you have any suggestions! My school just let out for two weeks due to the swine, so I'll be updating more hopefully! 3


	5. Respect

A/N: Thank you for your reviews~ I've been thinking about what to do. This chapter will be about Hermione, Sirius doesn't really do anything when he's gone anyways :]

Disclaimer: JKR owns all!

* * *

From outside the house Sirius' motorcycle could be heard speeding off. Hermione sighed, she was under too much stress. How could she want Sirius when she had Ron? Ron was perfect for her, he was caring, funny, and patient. Other than that he was a coward, rude, and annoying. But Sirius made her heart flutter, and her stomach would be filled with butterflies when she thought of him. She had a crush on him since she stayed with the order. She laid down on the floor, too stressed to care about finishing her reading. A small pop sounded as Ginny walked into the room. Hermione remained on the floor not bothering to move.

"Hard day?" Ginny said as she took the chair Sirius had just vacated. Hermione shrugged staring up at the ceiling. Something hard fell onto her stomach, she picked it up. "Food, from Mum. She had a bunch of left overs, so she sent them your way." Ginny said playing with her hair. Mrs. Weasley never failed at feeding people, Hermione thought. She went to the kitchen and put it away for later, food was the last thing on her mind. Ginny walked in and hopped onto the table, swinging her legs below.

"What's wrong Hermione, you look so upset." Ginny said. Hermione joined her on the table and stared at the floor.

"You and Harry have 'done it' right?" Hermione said slightly blushing. Ginny snickered.

"I thought you knew?"

"Well, no." She said feeling worse. Ginny and Harry have had sex, but Ron only got as far as making out with her. Surely he found her attractive, almost every other boy she knew did.

"So what about you? Have you been intimate with Ron?" Ginny nudged her and smiled deviously. Hermione just shook her head in disappointment. Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Even she knew there was something wrong with that.

"It's not that I haven't wanted to, he just never tries. I try to hint it to him but he just blows it off" Hermione said.

"Huh. He always bragged to Harry about how much he had sex with Lavender, I figured he couldn't wait to get you in bed."

"She's such a whore." Hermione snickered and Ginny laughed out. They both remembered the rumors that were spread about Lavender, most of them were true. "So if Ron had the nerve to have sex with her, why hasn't he tried something with me?" There was no reasonable answer. Ginny shrugged, she got up and straightened her clothes.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley to help George out, would you like to come? Make a few extra knuts? Ron is about to end his shift." Ginny asked.

"No thank you, I can barely go out without being swamped with people asking for autographs. Plus I'm set for life in the money department." Hermione jumped down and gave Ginny a hug. "Be careful, you are the girl _screwing_ the chosen one. Just as good as being him to them. Tell Ron to meet me in the library?" Ginny nodded and apparated out of the house. Hermione stretched and went into the library to think. Why hadn't Ron ever made a move on her? Did he assume she wasn't ready? She thought about making love to him several times, but he never once gave her any hint that he actually wanted to. It was thirty minutes before Ron came in, she was relaxing on the couch watching the fire. He walked over to the couch and collapsed next to her. He laid his head back, exhausted from working for George. She scooted closer towards him and gave him a serious look. He sighed, it was time for a talk.

"Ron, I want to talk to you about something. And when I mean talk, I don't mean that I say something and you get embarrassed and leave." She sighed at the countless times he had done this. "I was wondering why we never... do anything more than kiss." Ron's face went red and he looked at her in shock.

"Well... You know... I mean... I've never really thought about it..." He managed to get out.

"Never thought about it?! What kind of boy are you?"

He shifted uneasily. "'Mione, I guess I have more respect for you than that." She sighed again looking out of the window. Respect? Should she be happy about that?

"Ron, what did you and Lavender do?" She asked ignoring his now pale face.

"Well, you know... we just... uh... That's a bit private, Hermione..."

"So you had sex with her?" She already knew the answer, but she figured she would hear it from him.

"Well, yes." He said expecting her to hex him. He closed his eyes preparing to be in some sort of pain. After a moment he peaked at her, she was just calmly sitting there staring out of the window.

"How many times did you all do it?" She asked looking bored.

"I dunno... About every other night for a month before we broke up. She was very... needy..."

"Hmm" Was her only response. Lavender was known as the school whore. She would take on a different boy every week. The thought was some what sickening, but Hermione couldn't deny that she had the same sex drive. Only she had more self control and could keep her virginity intact. Ron was wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. The red head had respected her too much, how cute.

She was completely jealous of Lavender, respect or not she was completely better than her. Ron had made her wait too long, and now she was going to take control. Hermione suddenly moved to straddle his lap. Her skirt spread exposing her pink panties that were dampening. His eyes widened with surprise of her eagerness. They connected in a lustful kiss, his hand wrapping around her waist, lowering one to grab her ass. Gasping for breath she pulled away looking into his eyes, he looked unsure about what they were doing. She smirked and pulled his shirt over his head baring his pale, skinny torso. He mocked her pulling her shirt off, to his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra, and for the first time he seen her bare chest. Carefully he leaned in to swipe her nipple with his tongue, she moaned in pleasure running her nails up his back. This was what she had wanted from him for so long but something wasn't right, and she couldn't shake the feeling. She pushed him back reaching down to release his erection. Ron stopped her and looked up into her brown eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you." He looked sad. "You're like my sister, and if we do this, I don't think our relationship will ever be the same."

"Of course it won't, we'll be in a sexual relationship." She glared at the prat. How could he deny her of this now? It did feel weird to her, but she had waited for so long that she didn't care. Scowling, she slid onto the floor retrieving her shirt. Ron followed her, he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a small kiss.

"I'm so sorry. You are one of the most attractive girls I've ever seen. I just think sex would ruin us. I love you 'Mione, but I'm not in love with you. Can you honestly say you're in love with me?"

She glared at him for a moment, but softened her face. No, she really didn't. She looked down and shook her head.

"We were never meant to be were we?" She felt disappointed. For so long she had thought he was her soul mate and it was fate that brought her to him.

He smirked at her before kissing her forehead. "No, darling, I don't think we were." They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. After they got their shirts on they laid on the floor with her head nestled on his chest. Ron was her best friend, and there was nothing else to it. Before long Ron got up to go home. The green flames engulfed him as he blew a kiss to her. The silence of the house was relaxing, she pulled a book off of the floor and read, soon hearing the sounds of a motorcycle returning home.

* * *

This chapter feels a little rushed, but I really wanted to rid Hermione of Ron. Again I will ask that you tell me if anything is wrong, make suggestions, and all of that jazz.


	6. A Perfect Day

A/N: I'm starting this chapter where Sirius went out. I know everyone is waiting for them to get it on, but I don't feel like they're ready. If that makes sense...? But, they will very soon! It took me a while to plan this one out, I really didn't have an idea of what to do.

* * *

The nice day and sounds of the bike were calming. Sirius sighed with relief, he loved to be out of his parents house. He rode for a while, then came upon the park he first kissed Hermione. He smiled remembering how soft her lips were; it made him almost forget the fight. The park was crowded with muggles of all ages enjoying this perfect day. He pulled in the only spot he could find, he slipped off of the bike casting a immobilizing spell. A group of girls near by took notice in Sirius immediately. They giggled and whispered to each other; Sirius smirked leaned against his bike pretending he didn't notice them. He glanced at them earning a group screech; they were all dressed in revealing clothing, and looked as young as sixteen. The oldest, most dolled up girl strolled toward him, swinging her hips from side to side. _She must think she's something. Hmph._

"That's a neat motorcycle," She said with her pushed out chest, trying to show off her cleavage. "It's so shiny. I bet it was expensive." She bent over examining it, giving him a good look at her ass, almost hanging out of her mini skirt. _What a sleaze. She must make her parents proud. _He smirked. _This should be fun_.

"More than you can imagine." He grinned. "But she was worth it, the best ride I've ever had." The group of girls behind her giggled. She raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to him.

"Sounds like you've had some lame 'bikes' in the past." She flipped her hair and gave him a seductive look. Her minions gasped at her.

"Guess so, maybe you have something I'd be interested in?" She shrugged and gave him a wink. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Ella, and I'm not a kid."

"How old are you then, Miss Ella?"

"Old enough to know how to... ride" She sat down on his bike, running her hands around it, squeezing the seat every few seconds. He chuckled and leaned down inches from her face.

"Really now?" He leaned in looking at her over glossed lips. Ella held her breathe, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips.

Almost touching her lips; he whispered into them, "Do you know who I am?" She peaked at him and lightly shook her head. He let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm sure you have heard of me. I, my dear Ella, am the one and only Sirius Black." Her eyes flew open in shock. Sirius Black, the mass murderer who broke out of prison. Even though he had been said innocent, people were still terrified of him. Her face filled with fear, she slid off of his bike and back away from him. He laughed at her frightened face. He waved away the charm and started his bike.

"Maybe you'll be more careful of who you try to seduce next time, ladies." Their faces reddened with embarrassment and fright. He laughed and sped off towards home. The sun was beginning to set when he returned to Grimmauld Place. He locked up his bike with highly protective charms, and looked at his house. _Why should I feel nervous about going in my own house!? She probably packed up and left by now._ Sighing, he slowly moved his way up the steps. He opened the door and heard someone in the kitchen. Hermione popped her head through the door way and smiled. _What's up with her?_

"Hey, Molly sent us some dinner, I'm just freshening it up a bit. Be ready for dinner at 7:30." She went back in setting the table. He went to his room and settled into his bed. _She must be feeling __better. _Feet thudded up the stairs and the shower started. His mind drifted to her naked body with the water dripping down her perky breasts. The thought had his pants tented. He tried to ignore it and change into fresher clothes, but he couldn't force his pants on with his erection. The shower stopped the floor below, he decided a hot shower would help, he wasn't in the mood to please himself.

He grabbed a towel to hid his penis and made his way down the stairs. Hermione's door was cracked open and he heard his name called. Quietly, he peeked into her room, spotting her on the bed. She was completely naked and still wet from her shower, her legs were spread facing Sirius, giving him a good view of her hairless, wet vagina. She called out his name again, moving her hands from her breasts down to her clit, rubbing it, before inserting a finger in her vagina. She cried out in pleasure moaning Sirius' name. His penis was now aching to be touched, he to stroke himself watching her masturbate. She bucked her hips up in ecstasy, her free hand grabbing the bed. A loud cry came from her shaking body, an orgasm ripped through her. Sirius felt his climax and leaned against the wall for support.

"Hermione!" He accidentally moaned out too loud, he shot his seed into his hands. Hermione jumped up at the sound of her name, she looked through the door expecting to see someone peeking, and heard a door slam shut and the shower start. She blushed thinking Sirius had seen her.

The water rolled down his body, he was breathing hard having just experienced a powerful orgasm. _She was masturbating to me... _Sirius was confused, Ron was the one she was dating, but she was drove to her orgasm by him. The thought of her spread out in front of him filled his mind; he wanted so badly to pounce on her and take her innocence. His dick stood erect once more, not satisfied. He pumped it between his hand, biting his lip to refrain from screaming out her name again.

Once he finished he went down for dinner, dressed in his black robes. Harry and Ginny were already sitting at the table talking and laughing. Hermione was placing the food on the table, she had on a red dress that exposed her cleavage. Sirius stared at her, leaning against the door way. Feeling someones eyes on her, she turned around to him, she blushed and gestured him to the table. Sirius took his seat next to Harry and counted only four plates.

"I'm guessing someone's not coming to dinner?" Sirius asked referring to Ron. Harry shook his head and continued to tell them about his auror training. They passed around the bowls, serving themselves. Sirius kept his eyes on Hermione through out dinner, silently wondering why Ron was not eating with them like every other night. Hermione tried to avoid his gaze by concentrating on her food, she was sure he had seen her by the way he was looking at her.

"You know, Sirius?" Harry said looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite listening... I guess I'm exhausted from today..." He said feeling embarrassed.

"From doing what?" Ginny looked at him.

"Well, scaring off sixteen year old whores and all." He said laughing remembering their faces. The whole table was silent. Hermione looked at him bewildered. "Never mind about that, just a little incident in the park." He waved his hand through the air.

"Well, me and Ginny are off to see a movie, see you guys later. Don't wait up." Harry winked and pulled Ginny to him apparating out with a loud pop. Sirius looked over at Hermione who was cleaning up their plates with her wand. He sat back in his seat looking her over.

"Why are you so dressed up tonight?" Sirius smiled "Big date with Ron?"

"I was meaning to go to Daisy Hookum's book signing tonight." She got up and brushed her dress off.

"Is Ron going to be joining you then?"

"No, Ron could care less about books." She laughed.

"So you're going alone." She nodded. "Would you mind if I went with you?"

"Why would you want to go?" She arched her brow.

"It might be a bit of surprise to you, but I have read My Life as a Muggle, and I enjoyed it."

She looked amazed, "Alright then, you can come along." She went to the fireplace, but was stopped by Sirius.

"Why don't we take my bike? I promise you wont get hurt." He offered. It took her a minute to think about it, and she agreed. She carefully sat down on it, making sure she didn't give him a flash of underwear. He smirked, _Not like I haven't seen it all before... _"What?" She shot at him. He shook his head and climbed on in front of her. They rode in the warm night, parking outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was filled with people, some recognized Sirius and waved. They made their way through to the entrance of Diagon Alley. The streets weren't as crowed, they seen a small line outside of Obscurus Books, they headed there to wait with the others. People walking down the streets took notice in Hermione, wondering if they should ask her for autographs. Thankfully, they kept moving on. It was nice without the Hogwarts students crowding the streets. Hermione avoided going out in public for that reason, the students always crowded around her. Harry never minded the attention, he had that treatment all of his life. Sirius was annoyed by all of the people stopping to stare at her. He wanted to scream at them to take a picture, it would last longer. That is until they _did_ start snapping pictures. He jerked his head around scowling at them and they quickly went on their way. The line was taking an eternity, he gazed at the front at some lady talking to the seemingly irritated Daisy. Sirius rolled his eyes and put his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Looks like we'll be here a while." He said into her ear. She sighed and leaned into him, her feet getting tired. His mind drifted back to dinner. "Hey, I was meaning to ask you where Ron was for dinner."

"Oh, at his house. We decided to break it off today." She said taking in Sirius' shocked expression.

"Why?"

"We just weren't meant to be. We were too good of friends."

"Ah. Anyone else you have your eye on then?" He said with hope.

"Maybe." She smiled and walked in, the line finally moving, she had her book signed and took a seat in the third row next to Sirius. He kept glancing at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled.

After the signing they walked down the street window shopping in a few stores. They visited George before he closed for the night. Laughing and talking about random things they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She stopped outside and hugged him.

"I'm going to my parent's house for the night, I'll see you around noon. Thanks for coming with me, I had fun." She waved before apparating. The Cauldron was almost empty as he made his way through. He climbed on his bike, feeling like he was forgetting something _or someone. _He sped off,the lights of his bike disappeared down the street.

* * *

Any suggestions, mistakes, questions, comments, etc. Tell me!


	7. Stay

A/N: I've been reading a lot, and not writing much. :[ I've so far spent two days writing this, which would ordinarily take a person 2 hours at the most, but I tend to jump around, because I get bored super easily. Hardest chapter yet to write, mainly because of the naughty scene. Guess I'll never be an erotic novel writer. Any who...

I'm going to be taking a short trip to another state on Friday, so don't be expecting an update for about 4 days, but I'll try to squeeze some in.

I really do love this chapter, 'cause Sirius is a sex god and all.

* * *

Hermione walked into her old room. It was exactly how she remembered it; her Gryffindor decorations, old stuffed animals, and pink walls greeted her. Being home was comforting, she needed time away from the depressing Black house. She fell face first on to her bed, taking in the smell of almond and honey. It was nearly 11:00 PM, she noted, finding her old pajamas in the closet and slipping them on. For once she was glad to be home, back in the muggle world. She slipped into bed sighing with delight, her teddy bear was quickly forced into a tight cuddle against her chest. The snores from her father were filling the house. After a few minutes she slowly started to drift into sleep. That is, until she heard a tapping against her window.

Sirius was hovering out side of her window on his broom, watching her rise out of bed with an annoyed and confused look on her face. She looked beautiful in her tank top, with her hair pulled back in a mess. The curtains were pushed aside and the window was pulled up. Sirius smiled in at her.

"What!?" She asked with a hiss.

"Hello, love." He smiled at her innocently. "I thought I would drop by to see you. It was so lonely at home."

"Why don't you try sleeping then?"

"Good idea, I'm sure I can squeeze in next to your teddy bear. Or better yet take his place." He smiled, watching her try to contain a giggle.

"Go home, my parents would kill me if they seen you here."

"Just for a moment then? To rest my bottom, not exactly used to riding a stick."

"Fine. You can come in for five minutes, then it's out with you." She moved aside letting him glide in and land. He propped his broom against the wall, then looked around at her very pink room.

"Cute room." He took off his leather jacket and threw it over to his broom. Hermione went back to her bed and laid down, too tired to care. She rolled her eyes watching Sirius poking her things, knocking some over. After touching almost every muggle thing she owned, he went to the bed and jumped in behind her.

"Hey 'Mione?" He frowned.

"Yes?"

He snuggled his arm around her, laying his head against her hair, taking in her sweet scent. "How long have Ginny and Harry been together?"

"Since our sixth year, why?"

"Just wondering, I would have figured he would be spending the majority of his time with me, since I died and all, but you've been the only one to do that."

"They've been attached at the hip ever since he doesn't have to worry about Voldy."

"I just feel neglected." He let out a sigh that tickled her neck. She rolled over to face him.

"Want me to force him to spend time with you?" She laughed.

"Oh, would you?" He smiled. "I'm sure once he gets free time we'll do something, I'm not that desperate."

"Sure" She giggled, closing her eyes. He felt her wrap her arm around him, as she did to her teddy bear, and snuggled her head under his chin.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been five minutes." She didn't move.

"Stay..." She sighed sleepily. He smiled and held her close. _This day keeps getting better_. A light snore was coming from her, he kissed the top of her head. After an hour of listening to Hermione he drifted into a very peaceful sleep. Through out the night their arms never left the other, sleeping in a tight embrace nuzzling one another.

In the morning wind was softly blowing in through the open window. Hermione shivered and drew closer to the warmth next to her. She slid against Sirius and froze. Her eyes shot open, and stared at Sirius' peaceful face. The night before shot through her head, she relaxed and settled against him. This was too good to be true, he was so beautiful as he slept; dreams taking him away from the harsh reality of the world. It was relieving that he stayed, she couldn't deny that she loved being around him, and now that she was pressed against him was utter bliss. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, then settled her forehead against his, closing her eyes and listened to him breathe. Outside of the room loud steps were approaching the door. Hermione shot up in panic.

"Hermione?" Her father yelled, knocking against the door. Shit, shit, shit was the only thing going through her mind. Sirius rose next to her with a panicked look. He held a finger to his lips. She watched the door knob slowly turn, and her dad walk in. Her heart froze, expecting to have her ears filled with yells. But her father just smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart. Who's this?" He asked her. She slowly turned her head to face, not a man, but Sirius' animagus.

"Uh... well... I found him outside of the house, he looked sad and lonely so I brought him in." She said now playing along. "Don't worry, I'll take him to the shelter when I leave." Her father smiled, he loved how caring his daughter was. Hermione never failed at bringing strays home.

"Breakfast in ten minutes, sweetheart, I'll fix him some too." His eyes finally fixed on the broom and jacket in the corner, but dismissed it and left closing the door. Hermione fell against the bed. Sirius let out a weird bark that could only be identified as laughing.

*~*~*

They returned from breakfast, Hermione locked the door. Sirius jumped in bed under the covers and morphed back into himself. Hermione turned to see him naked barely covered by the blanket. Her face flushed a deep red. Sirius laughed at her embarrassed face. She was lost in gaga land for a minute.

"Earth to 'Mione! I need to get my clothes back on, mind turning around? You can always watch of course..." Sirius chuckled. Hermione glared at him and quickly turned around hearing the fabric glide on his skin. She fantasized about his hard muscles pressed up against her soft, silky skin. She jumped as Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips against her neck. The feeling of his lips made her melt, she fell back against him in a daze.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in her ear, before nibbling it.

"Sirius..." She breathed, he was making her weak. "Stop..."

He frowned, "But why, love?"

"My parents house, please." She pulled away from him weakly, regaining her balance. Sirius grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, she fell on to his chest with her hands. Before she could push herself off of him he wrapped his arms around her once again. She gazed into his gray eyes, seeing his hunger for her.

"They left, remember? We're here all alone." Sirius leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away with a grin. "Hermione... I want you so bad. If you don't want this with me tell me now."

"Yes, I want you. I've wanted you for so long. I... I want you to be my first. ...Today. I've waited for too long. Please." Suddenly he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hermione pulled him into a heated kiss, she nipped his bottom lip, he opened his lips allowing her tongue entrance. Sirius walked to the bed and fell on it with Hermione underneath him. Sirius pressed his hips to hers, she could feel his erection pressing against her. This was amazing in every single way, but this wasn't how she pictured it. Hermione didn't want to do this here.

"Sirius, hold on." She broke away from his kiss. He feigned hurt. "I don't want it to be here... I want it to be special..."

"I understand." He smiled at her, she looked at him surprised. "How about you meet me at my house around nine? Don't be late." She nodded. He stood up, grabbed his things, mounted his broom and flew out of the window. He stopped next to it and winked. She watched him fly out of sight. In the corner was his jacket, she noticed. With a smile she picked it up and sniffed it. His scent was intoxicating. Hermione couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

*~*~*

Hermione arrived at the house as the sun was set, Kreacher was sweeping the hallway apparently waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Miss. Come, come, Master waits." He said ushering her up the stairs. They reach Sirius' room. "Wait here Mu- Miss. Kreacher must see if master is ready." Hermione waited outside of his room, trying to hear any noises. Silencing charms must have been put up. She leaned against the railing looking down the floors below; Crookshanks was playing with a mouse hole. For a while she watched her cat dig for mice, she sighed. How long was she going to have to wait? Her nerves were starting to get to her, she was about to have sex with Sirius. She was having second thoughts, her stomach was doing flips, she felt like she was going to be sick. Before she could bolt down the stairs Kreacher came out holding clothes.

"Master asked me to give you this. He said not to be so nervous, everything will be fine." The small house elf handed her a robe. She ran to her room to change. The robe was holding a small red bikini, she looked at it wide-eyed. Regardless of how nervous she was, she tried the bikini on, it fit her perfectly, not showing too much skin. She wrapped the yellow robe around her and anxiously made her way to Sirius' door. Taking a minute to settle her breathing, with a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in, love." Sirius said. Her heart was beating even faster now. Pushing the door open, she walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. The room was lit by a myriad of candles, the flames were burning different colors. There was a huge hot tub on one side of the room, a tray sat beside it holding wine. Sirius' huge bed sat on the other side, rose petals were falling from the air like snow, disappearing as they touched the floor. Hermione was stunned at the sight, this is more than what she hoped for, her anxiety drained out of her body. Foot steps behind her snapped her back to reality. Hands covered her eyes and a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" Sirius whispered before kissing down her neck.

"Mmm Brad Pitt?" She teased earning a small bite on her shoulder. She laughed and pulled away. Sirius stood feigning hurt behind her. He was dressed only in trunks, the light dancing off of his toned body. It took everything she had not to drool as she gawked at him. He smirked and stroke a pose.

"Like what you see? Though, I'm no Brad Pitt." He smiled.

"That's true, he should be green with envy over your body." She winked at him. He chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "By the way, how did you do all this?"

"A few charms here and there, a few things transfigured. I wanted your first time to be perfect." He kissed her moist lips. She tore herself from him and ran to the tub, slipping off her robe slowly, letting Sirius admire her soft curves. The water was warm as she slid in, she exhaled in delight as the water relaxed her. Sirius climbed in across from her, still dazzled by her body.

"Wine?" He offered. She took some delighted, he clinked his glass against hers before scooting to her side and wrapping an arm around her.

"You know, if you're not ready, we can wait." Sirius said gulping his glass of wine and setting it aside. Hermione stayed silent for a moment, making him squirm.

"I'm ready, I want this. I promise." She gazed at his handsome features. He stroked a hair out of her face and kissed her. _This is too good to be true._ Their tongues massaged against each other, she let out a moan against his lips, dropping her glass to the floor. He snaked his hand around her neck untying her straps. The top fell down, and Hermione jumped back with her arms covering her breasts. A blush was turning her face pink; Sirius sighed and gently grabbed her arms pulling them away.

"You're so beautiful 'Mione, don't cover yourself." He said plucking her top off completely. Her nipples were hard from arousal. He slid down to make a trail of kisses to one, his hand fondling the other. Hermione's head fell back in pleasure, moans escaping her lips. She could feel his hard on pressing against her leg, she reached out a hand to grab it. Sirius pulled back groaning.

"I think it's bed time, my anxious kitten." He picked her up and threw her to the bed, casting a drying charm on both of them. He climbed on the bed settling on his knees between her open legs. Her bikini was soaked with her own wetness.

"I guess that charm only takes away one type of moisture." Sirius rubbed her inner thighs sensually.

"Oh, don't tease me Sirius..." She panted out. Sirius fell against her body, kissing her. She lifted her hips to rub against his erection. He groaned kissing her neck before moving down her body, sliding his tongue over her, chill bumps spread across her body. He reached her bikini line and breathed in her lustful scent. Hermione watched his eyes turn dark, a tinge of fear shot through her, but was replaced with lust. Sirius placed his mouth over her mound, sucking it through the fabric, making her cry out in pleasure. He ripped the bottoms from her and attacked her with his tongue, the sweet taste of her sex making him dizzy. Her hands shot into his hair, slightly pushing his head to her, wanting more. Vibrations were sent through her as he groaned. He felt her breath hitch and her body freeze, she moaned loudly and her body shook under him.

"That... was... amazing..." She managed to pant out. Sirius rose to kiss her.

"And it's just the beginning." He pressed his lips on her, then moved up to his knees untying his trunks. His erection was pressed hard against the tight shorts, almost painful. Hermione was getting impatient, she took his wand and cast a spell causing the clothing to fall off of him. Sirius sat naked in front of her, his penis aching to be touched. She gaped at at him, he was the biggest she had seen yet. Sitting up, she wrapped her hand around it and stroked it. He leaned back, his arms supporting him. Hermione swiped it with her tongue, Sirius gasped and bucked his hips. She giggled and licked him again, before slowly taking him in her mouth, a little at a time. Regretfully, he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her away. A frown crept on her face, she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Lay back," He instructed her, she fell back eagerly, her stomach was filled with butterflies. He settled on of her, his body sliding between her legs comfortably. "Ready love?" he whispered. For a second her body tensed, but she nodded. He kissed her, she slid her legs around him. He pulled himself up and pressed himself at her heated entrance. "This will hurt, tell me when you adjust." Slowly, he pressed gently inside her, she gasped in pain and her eyes shot closed. _Ah... so tight... _He panted as he pushed himself all the way into her. Hermione's body was tense, adjusting to his thick member. After a moment she opened her eyes and urged him to go. He slid out and pressed back in, slow at first, then faster and harder. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she moaned in bliss, her body felt as if bolts of lightning were shooting through it; her fingers and toes tingled. Sirius sucked a hickey on her neck and bit down hearing a gasp of pleasure and pain. He raised up, putting her legs on his shoulders to drive himself deeper within her. He pounded his hips on her, watching her breasts bounce with his rhythm. Hermione shook with an orgasm, her hands grasping the sheets. He felt her tighten around him, his head swung back as he felt himself come to the climax. He grabbed her hips and released himself deep inside of her with a groan. He slid out and fell next to her. They were panting so hard they couldn't utter a single word. Hermione swiped his hair from his face and kissed his trembling lips. He threw his arms around her and held her close, fingers traced his tattoos.

"'Mione, _that_ was amazing." He said once his breathing slowed.

"You're amazing Sirius."

"Mm and don't forget it." He sighed into her hair. "Night beautiful." Within minutes he was fast asleep. Hermione stared at his tattoos, he was too wonderful to be stuck in such a horrible place as Azkaban. She cuddled against him and fell into a perfect wonderland. Tonight was completely worth the wait, nothing could ruin it.

* * *

I've been rereading this to see if I made mistakes or could add something in, but I'm only human. Suggestions for later chapters?

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
